


Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night)

by ThisIsRawThisIsReal



Category: Bandom, Cherri Bomb
Genre: Dream!Nia, Dreamwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsRawThisIsReal/pseuds/ThisIsRawThisIsReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nia Lovelis is a dream walker, and killing is her evil side's passion, even if it inflicts pain on her sister. Can Rena, Julia and Miranda help Nia before she goes even further than she already has?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Awake (Dreams Only Last For A Night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nia Lovelis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nia+Lovelis).



> This story is written for the lovely Nia Lovelis of Cherri Bomb. May be continued if I get around to it, and the title come's from the song by All Time Low. Yes, Dream Nia has gotten to me before, and my experience gave me the inspiration for this story. Don't worry, I still love you Nia :)

Looking into the blank eyes of the dead victims in front of her, Nia smiled to herself. She enjoyed killing for sport, especially when she got to feel the spray of their blood on her skin. To her right, her younger sister put her hand on Nia's shoulder.  
"Nia, what do you want done with this lot?" she asked in a small voice, like she was scared by the mood Nia was in. Nia was in a very happy mood, the outside world just couldn't see it through her blood-stained skin.  
"Just let me be with them for a little longer, Rena. Let me say goodbye." she smiled, "Oh, poor little Abbi here just wanted an autograph, well she got one when I sliced my knife through her chest. She even cried for me, how sweet." her voice had no signs of caring whatsoever. Rena backed away slowly, and stood to the side as Miranda and Julia entered the room. Their faces showed pain, and Julia put her head down. There was nothing that they could say to get through to Nia, to tell her that visiting people in their dreams was not okay, but it was her only escape from the wicked world around her. The only place she felt like she was in control.   
To onlookers, Nia acted fearless and fierce. She had such a personality and acted like she could be a world leader, but what nobody knew except her closest friends and family, was that Nia had a gift. Her gift was what made her act this way. It made her wake up every morning and splatter blood all over her face. It made her so angry at the real world that she took out her frustration on a drum kit. Nia was a Dreamwalker.  
Being that there was only a few of her kind, they were almost unheard of in history, being passed to only ten children every 100 years.  
Nia wasn't exactly fond of her gift, coming out of an innocent fan's dream to have their dead body laying next to hers, but it was all that she knew. So much that it was almost comforting sometimes, to know that her fans loved her so much, that they had dreamed of her. The killing was just her dark side coming through, because for every good thing in somebody's life, there has to be a bad opposite. Like for every time Nia used her gift, it always backfired and made something evil come out of her. Sometimes she would push people off cliffs or slice their throats open, and other times she would pull pranks on the dreaming fans and dye their hair green. She never did it on purpose, because as she liked to tell her friends, 'it was dream Nia's fault!', never hers.  
Rena was always the most hurt by Nia's actions, having to take on a role that no human being would ever want.  Some might say she was like Nia's side kick, but none of this was what Rena had ever wanted.


End file.
